


bang bang (my baby shot me down)

by simbay



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Background Het, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Love/Hate, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Этот кошмар длился почти год. Он начался по ее, Мачи, вине — и она же должна была его завершить.





	bang bang (my baby shot me down)

**Author's Note:**

> au после боя Хисоки и Куроро  
хронологически после "spiderHELLo" и "лисьей свадьбы", но их можно не читать  
бла-бла-бла, опять хисока получает по морде, пора избавляться от этого тропа  
фб-2019

Этот кошмар длился почти год.

Он начался по ее, Мачи, вине — и она же должна была его завершить.

Дело принципа.  
Чести.

Пока она жаждала расправы, муки терзали ее сердце — ведь только ее глупое добродушие и стало вводной частью этой мерзкой истории, забравшей большую часть друзей и оставившей ее в дураках.  
Какая глупость! Пожалеть врага. Она не подумала об этом тогда — но думала сейчас, не переставая, и это было ее главным наказанием. Не важно, сколько лет прошло бы, только одно могло искупить ее вину.  
Удалить ржавые пятна крови, въевшиеся в ее честь и достоинство.

Смерть.  
Не ее, _его_.

Самая страшная страница истории «Призрачного отряда» начиналась тем же, чем ей было суждено завершиться — смертью одного человека. Судьба была благосклонна к своим фаворитам, тем, кто извечно бросал ей вызов, и в тот раз ему удалось избежать гибели — он вырвал жизнь из рук костлявой точно так же, как и делал все. Безумно, нагло и, наверное, слишком невероятно — настолько, что сам до конца так и не смог поверить. Но что бы не творила чертовка Фортуна, Мачи было все равно — она ждала того дня, когда убьет этого человека собственными руками, сделает это медленно, почти мучительно — для него и для себя.

Этот человек опозорил ее.  
Этот человек воспользовался ее добротой и расписался кровью на страницах истории «Паука».  
Этот человек украл жизни ее друзей и еще кое-что, то, о чем она не призналась даже боссу.

Мачи было невыносимо от мысли, что такая простая вещь, как жалость, стала причиной смерти почти всего отряда. Кто из них остался? Босс, Финкс, Нобунага и Фейтан. Каллуто. Старший Золдик был чужаком, пришедшим на время, его она даже не считала.  
И все. А остальные?  
Ей предписано было играть роль бесстрастного убийцы, но и этого она не смогла — пожалела, как подумала, живущего одним лишь настоящим дурака. И даже предложила помощь — из чистых теплых пожеланий. Тогда ей думалось, что подобный опыт оставит на нем серьезный отпечаток, такой, что отобьет всякое желание соваться в безумный бой повторно, но Мачи поняла, что жестоко ошибалась.

Она не знала этого человека, видела лишь ту маску, что он выставлял напоказ.  
И этим он воспользовался.

Она помнила слова этого человека, сказанные ей беспечно при первом знакомстве — прошлым живут лишь неудачники, которых ничего не ждет в будущем. Он и сам жил по этому принципу, упиваясь настоящим настолько, что забывал обо всем — и Мачи казалось это глупым, настолько, что она никак не могла принять подобную точку зрения. Но сейчас она понимала, о чем он сказал в тот день.

Пусть и сказанное им доходило до крайности в его понимании.

Дело было не в сохранении ценных воспоминаний. Дело было в погребении себя, в том, чем занималась Мачи все это время. Она жила ненавистью к нему, жаждала лишь расправы и не думала ни о чем другом — ни о друзьях, ни о своем будущем. Это было ненормально, это отравляло ее изнутри, но она не могла ничего поделать — одна лишь мысль о собственной вине в произошедшем заставляла ее в гневе кусать губы до крови.

Ведь большего она и не могла.

Финкс говорил ей, что это не так — что она совсем не виновата. Ну, может, лишь чуточку — но поступила по-человечески и даже понятно. Не было ничего плохого — как он говорил — в сочувствии другим, ведь она сделала это из желания помочь, а не навредить. Другое дело, что протянутая рука помощи превратилась в лезвие, что лишило жизни их товарищей.  
Тогда Мачи не плакала — посчитала, что и без этого слишком слаба.

Но иногда думала о том, как ей хотелось этого.  
Ей виделась в Куроро родная душа, ведь себя он винил в смертях ничуть не меньше, но…  
Все же…

Не он пошел на поводу у убийцы.  
Не он повернулся к нему спиной.  
Не он беспомощно смотрел на то, как тот уходит, пообещав вырезать всех.

Первыми ушли Шалнарк и Кортопи.

Затем их группа ступила на борт корабля, который они когда-то хотели ограбить — а сейчас лишь в надежде отомстить за павших товарищей. Место долгожданной встречи отряда, где они должны были вернуться к старым добрым временам после инцидента в Йоркшине, воссоединиться наконец и заняться желанным делом.  
Но не удалось.  
Платой босса за возвращение способностей стали жизни двух его товарищей и нависшая тень угрозы, тянущая к нему свои грязные по локоть в крови руки. И в этих мерзких тенях Мачи видела не только виновника их трагедии, но и себя, ту, что помогла врагу ее босса спокойно уйти и расправиться над первыми своими жертвами.

Они все погрязли тогда в пучине своей ненависти, но опосля договорились, что обязательно убьют его — во что бы то ни стало. Пусть и все знали, что главную роль в готовящемся кровавом пиршестве должен был занять Куроро и никто иной.  
Возможно, они бы даже отступили от своего тогдашнего плана — мести — и устроили бы налет на верхние этажи в духе старых времен, если бы не вторая кровавая страница, исписанная рукой того человека лично. До сих пор Мачи могла лишь гадать, каким образом он притворил подобное в жизнь, но ответ на этот вопрос он унесет с собой в могилу, туда, куда отправит его она.  
Лично.

На корабле их осталось лишь шестеро.

Она прекрасно помнила истерзанные — задушенные-порезанные-разрубленные-поломанные-обезглавленные — тела ее товарищей, и это зрелище затмило собой даже тот хаос, что начался на корабле с началом грандиозной игры принцев на первых этажах, что плавно опускалась ниже. Она помнила об этом, потому как именно с ним «Паук» проник на верхний ярус и начал вить свою сеть.  
Именно тут они обнаружили этого человека, игравшего роль телохранителя одного из принцев — настолько искусно, что раскрыли его абсолютно случайно.  
И это грязное лицемерие, эта игра, где он защищал несчастного глупого ребенка, не знавшего истинную натуру своего спасителя, настолько вывела Мачи из себя, что она даже искренне пожалела о том, что право на убийство этой грязной сбежавшей крысы принадлежит не ей, а Куроро.

Но Куроро оказался милосерден.  
Настолько, что даровал этому человеку возможность пожить подольше.

— Убьешь меня? — с улыбкой на устах спрашивал тот человек, смотря на лидера с пола — прижатый к нему и скованный по рукам и ногам, он был легкой мишенью.

Не было возможности сбежать. Он был обречен — и, зная это, все равно улыбался.  
Каким бы сильным он ни был, никто не способен противостоять оставшимся силам «Паука», когда те ринутся на жертву в один момент. Легкая добыча, настолько, что это явно не удовлетворило Куроро.

— Слишком легкое избавление.  
Лидер покачал головой и улыбнулся — настолько светло, что Мачи поразилась.  
Но потом все поняла.  
И почему-то устрашилась — ведь где-то глубоко внутри что-то неприятно вздрогнуло.  
— О нет. Ты будешь жить. Жить и искупать свои грехи.

Голос его звучал спокойно и холодно.

— Я заставлю тебя пожалеть.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо!

Маленькая принцесса молила их о пощаде, а Мачи лишь горевала о том, что он обманул ее точно так же, как и ее саму. Ей казалось странным то, насколько искусно этот человек изображал лояльность и искренность, насколько искусно он задурил бедняжке голову — так, что та не могла поверить в истинную природу своего защитника. А может, она уже и знала — а потому почти не сопротивлялась, когда Мачи крепко схватила ее за руку и потащила прочь.  
Принцесса сделала рывок вперед и вырвалась из захвата.  
И назвала его по имени. Не настоящему. Но истинному для этой маленькой принцессы.  
Резко обернувшись, Мачи в отчаянии потянулась к ней, боясь, что остальным надоест слушать девичьи крики. Ее приводила в ужас мысль о том, что могла услышать принцесса в ответ — ведь этот человек был чудовищем, что было способно убедительно нашептать даже самую очевидную ложь.

И в последний момент она успела схватить ее за руку.  
Ровно тогда, когда принцесса ринулась вперед.  
И когда он все с той же насмешливой улыбкой спросил ее:

— А кто ты вообще?

Большего он не произнес.

Не успел, даже если захотел бы — получил один точный удар в висок и потерял и без того ускользающее сознание.

И вся эта картина лжи, то, насколько искренне несчастный ребенок верил в фальшивую личность человека, якобы защищавшего ее — а может, и правда делавшего подобное, ведь он умел отыгрывать роли на отлично, заставило Мачи ослабить хватку на тонком запястье.  
Она увидела в этих наивных желаниях себя — ту, что до последнего верила в самое лучшее, скрывавшееся в сердце этого человека. Ту, что не поверила в истину, сказанную им с такой простотой.  
Может, потому она и согласилась отвести ее в безопасное место.  
Туда, где она встретила другого человека, тоже оставившего кровавую роспись на одной из страниц их истории. Но сейчас ее не волновал выродок из клана Курута, а лишь тот, кого они схватили. И от ощущения близости его смерти на душе становилось теплее.

Затем в их маленькую игру вступил Фейтан.

Он был мастером пыток, и Мачи доверяла ему в наказании предателя. День за днем она слышала, как тот развлекается со своей новой игрушкой и как игрушка вторит ему смехом, и это казалось ей омерзительным. Сложно было найти подходящие слова, чтобы описать, как неприятно она чувствовала себя рядом с этим человеком, одна только мысль, что это чудовище все еще жило, не давала ей покоя. Мачи жаждала придушить его лично, но не могла.

Потому что это была работа Куроро.  
Но и Куроро опоздал со своей местью.

Когда Мачи была еще ребенком, что выживал на пустошах Метеора, она слышала хорошую поговорку. Она гласила о том, что даже отрезанная голова волка была способна укусить. Отчего-то тогда ей, впечатлительному ребенку, запомнились эти слова, и Мачи хранила их возле самого сердца. Может, где-то глубоко в душе она боялась, что они станут явью, и она убивала всякого, кто вызывал у нее опасения.

Но вот одного не убила.  
Это было ее ошибкой.

Их самый большой страх свершился — воспользовавшись помощью старшего Золдика, бешеный зверь вырвался на свободу. Сбежал ото всех оков и скрылся, оставив после себя напряженную тишину. Тогда Мачи настолько погрузилась в свои мысли, что едва не прослушала ругань Фейтана и Куроро, которые обвиняли друг друга в бездействии. Но даже так, она знала, что они не злятся друг на друга по-настоящему — просто решают, кто нанесет последний удар и снесет волку голову в отместку за задетую гордость.

Они решали это, искали его, долгое время, но в итоге обнаружила его Мачи.

Она не знала почему.  
Быть может, ее вела сюда сама судьба. Мачи не могла не признать, что та любила издеваться, постоянно сводя ее с этим человеком, и это злило ее куда больше, чем должно было. Любой другой из ее друзей был бы счастлив узнать, что именно ему досталась честь убить предателя и бешеного зверя, но Мачи ощущала лишь стойкое разочарование из-за того, что именно она привела его в ряды «Паука» — и она же станет финальной точкой в его истории, связанной с ними.

Хисока...

Забытое всеми место на окраине Метеора, лишь развалины и он — перед ней.  
Даже ослабленный Фейтаном и Куроро, он держался уверенно, смотря на Мачи странно, так, будто бы дожидался ее прихода сюда. И она знала почему.  
Когда-то давно, еще до резни в Йоркшине, здесь стоял старый кабак. И тогда они столкнулись в первый раз; она, вернувшаяся с задания с ценной добычей, и он, искавший новых ощущений. Стала ли та встреча судьбоносной? Мачи не любила громких сравнений, но, пожалуй, да — ведь именно тогда Хисока прикоснулся к «Пауку», заражая его ржавой болезнью и гнилью.  
И переносчиком ее, тем, из-за кого все случилось, стала она, Мачи.

Ах, если бы она убила его тогда!..  
Ах, если бы.

Но прошлого не вернуть. Оно осталось позади.

Обычно Хисока был разговорчив в начале боя, сейчас же он лишь улыбался потрескавшимися губами. Прекрасно понимая, что ровней она ему не была, Мачи крепче сжала в руках вырванный прямиком у Нобунаги клинок — единственное оружие, на которое она могла надеяться.  
Куроро сделал из обычного меча настоящее произведение искусства хацу — лезвие буквально разрезало нэн в любых его проявлениях, уничтожая целиком.

Меч, убивающий нэн.  
И первой его жертвой станет Хисока.  
Звучало отлично.

— Неужели к этому ты стремился? — вдруг не выдержала Мачи.  
Она вскинула голову и нахмурила брови.  
— Этого ты желал?! Вся твоя жизнь... Ничего больше нет! Ты потерял все из-за своего желания подраться с боссом! Это же так глупо, абсолютно глупо!

Мачи не суждено было понять его логику. Хисока жил боем, ему не была интересна нормальная жизнь, даже «нормальная» лишь в их, «Пауков», понимании. И сейчас она не знала, что раздражало ее больше — невозможность понять это, или же то, что перед ней стоял убийца семьи.  
Ее угнетало то, что свой интерес и принципы она ставила первее семьи, но Мачи ничего не могла поделать.  
Все, кто связывался с Хисокой, поступали глупо. Что она, что ублюдок Курута. Рядом с ним отключались инстинкты защиты и оставалась лишь жажда крови.  
И сейчас она накрыла Мачи с головой.

Оба они сделали шаг вперед...  
И бой начался.

Но Хисока был слабее, чем обычно — это и было спасением Мачи. Поначалу она восторжествовала, когда со всей силы вонзила клинок в подставившего живот противника, чувство победы опьянило ее — ведь именно она, Мачи, разобралась с бешеным зверем. Но реальность холодной волной накатила на нее, когда Хисока лишь согнулся немного и не сдвинулся с места.  
Ему была привычна боль, пусть даже лишавшая его нэн. Фальшивая маска стерлась с лица, обнажая раны после битвы с Куроро, зажившие плохо, и Мачи вдруг подумалось, что он лишь поддавался. Игрался с одной глупой-глупой дурочкой в ее игру и решил, что ему это надоело.  
Она надеялась, что это не так.

Но понять Хисоку было сложно.  
И Мачи не была уверена, что в этот раз она была права.

— Как же я ненавижу тебя...

Клинок впился в чужую плоть еще сильнее, и Мачи ощутила, как по пальцам, сжимавшим рукоять, потекла кровь, теплая и липкая. Ей стало дурно, но не от ее вида и запаха, а от осознания, что она сейчас делает.  
Мачи ненавидела Хисоку — так, как и должна была относиться к предателю. Мерзкий зверь стал частью их семьи, после чего предал и обманул, забрав на тот свет почти половину. Хисока не боялся, он улыбался в лицо смерти и опасности, смеялся над Куроро, и это выводило Мачи из себя — почему он не испытывал страха?! Почему он вел себя не как нормальный человек?!  
Почему Хисока не мог стать н-о-р-м-а-л-ь-н-ы-м, не мог стать частью «Паука», не мог стать тем, кого бы не хотели убить все до единого?!  
Почему он предал ее доверие, украл сердце, а потом разбил?!

Но то была вещь, которую Мачи никогда ему не скажет. И никому.

— Ты отнял у меня самое дорогое, что только было. Убил друзей... Хотя тебе они никакие не друзья, ведь ты не способен испытывать чувства, да? — прошипела она, опуская голову ниже.

В такой момент она была открыта — одним движением Хисока был способен обезглавить ее, добавив еще одного из подчиненных Куроро в свой список смертников. Но Хисока не двигался, ровно как и она, и Мачи злилась от этого еще сильнее.  
Всякий раз, всякий раз...  
Тогда, после боя с Куроро, он вернулся, но пощадил ее. Однако забрал за это жизни Шалнарка и Кортопи.  
И сейчас он медлил.

Всякий раз, когда Мачи задумывалась о своей вине в их смерти, ей чудилось, будто бы Хисока просто хотел напиться чужой крови после своего разгромного поражения. Он мог убить ее, доверившуюся ему дуру, которая так опрометчиво повернулась спиной к опасному зверю, мог насладиться ее смертью и уйти — но вместо этого он пощадил ее, заставил страдать, а за это забрал жизни двух других.  
Мачи ненавидела себя за эту удачу. Ей было горько, что она жила — когда друзья нет.

— Почему ты не убил меня тогда? — глухо спросила она в пустоту.

Она всегда хотела спросить его об этом.  
Боялась подойти, пока рядом с Хисокой был Куроро или Фейтан. Это был личный вопрос, ответ на который никто не должен был слышать. Для всех них Хисока был диким зверем, что был готов уничтожить все дорогое за секунду. Мачи же видела за этим обликом что-то, что заставляло ее возвращаться к нему всякий раз.

Она ненавидела его...  
... но в то же время ощущала неприятное чувство в груди.  
Словно ком, оно сжималось сильнее с каждым чавкающим движением, с которым клинок входил в плоть.

Но Хисока не ответил.  
Он продолжал смотреть на нее своим странным — спокойным — взглядом, и даже не улыбался, отчего внутри Мачи сжался маленькой комочек ярости. Как же она ненавидела его лицемерие! Ненавидела, но сейчас оно было бы лучше, чем эти пустые глаза! Яростно сжав зубы, Мачи резко повела клинок в сторону — и рассекла им плоть, из-за чего крови на землю брызнуло еще больше, а Хисока, вдруг улыбнувшись, рухнул вниз.  
Он никогда не смотрел на нее из такой позиции, позиции слабого, но, даже глядя на него сверху, Мачи ощущала, будто бы все наоборот. И сейчас Хисока победил в этом немом состязании, и не она вовсе была готова убить его чужим мечом.  
Ей было достаточно сделать один лишь удар — и она оборвала бы эту нить бессмысленных смертей, уничтожив заразу.

— Почему, почему, почему, почему, почему?! — взвыла она, чувствуя, как начинает накрапывать дождь.  
Какой-то идиот-романтик сказал бы, что в нем можно было скрыть слезы, но Мачи ощущала лишь собственное бессилие и неспособность пустить даже одну.  
— Неужели ты настолько ненавидишь меня?! Оставляешь в живых, когда мог бы убить! Терзаешь душу каждый раз, лучше бы убил! Скажи, почему ты делаешь это?! Я...

— _Мачи_.

Это было первое, что сказал ей Хисока за те долгие месяцы.  
Он смотрел на нее безо всякого интереса, и Мачи осознала.  
Добился своего.

Своими словами она призналась ему в своем страшном секрете. Хисока добивался от нее этого — и, получив свое, потерял к ней интерес. Она надеялась на это.  
Она верила в то, что эта мысль была правильной и настоящей — а взгляд Хисоки потух вовсе не из-за того, что смерть поджидала его совсем рядом.

Кто знал?

Может, он тоже любил ее. Но неправильно, той своей больной искаженной любовью, которую видел в кривом отражении собственного неверного мировоззрения. Мачи надеялась на это, молилась, но знала, что Хисока и «любовь» — понятия несовместимые. Он не был способен на подобное чувство. Для него существовала лишь жажда адреналина и желание растерзать врага.  
Человеческое было сокрыто слишком глубоко, настолько, что со временем оно померкло.

Последние крупицы Хисока потерял еще тогда, на Небесной Арене.

И, вдруг исказив губы в подобии улыбки, Хисока поднял взгляд на нее. Мутное золото показалось Мачи самым отвратительным, что она только видела в своей жизни, но вместе с этим ей почудилось, будто бы за неясной пленкой сокрыто настоящее сокровище, то, какое она ощущала все это время, и из-за чего возвращалась.

Но это, конечно же, глупость.  
Любовь — несуществующее понятие. Нет такого чувства.  
И они с Хисокой оба прекрасно это знали.

Наконец, он сказал — то, что Мачи желала услышать так долго. И вместе с тем не хотела услышать никогда.

— Я люблю тебя.

Неискренне.

И, горько улыбнувшись, Мачи опустила клинок.


End file.
